


Sup Ayam

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Indonesian!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Di luar hujan, Bokuto lapar dan pilek.#SecretValentine2018





	Sup Ayam

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter Haikyuu!! Milik Haruichi Furudate Sensei.
> 
> Plot dan segala kesalahannya adalah milik saya.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti event Secret Valentine 2018.
> 
> (Hai kamu, selamat menikmati.)

Guling ke kanan, guling ke kiri, telentang, Bokuto menghela napas. Perutnya mulai keroncongan sementara persediaan makanannya sudah menipis. Dua roti isi daging masih tersisa di atas meja, tapi itu ransum untuknya minum obat.

Sebenarnya ada sih bubur di dapur, tapi polosan karena sudah akhir bulan. Akaashi pesan, kalau lapar bisa makan itu saja. Tapi Bokuto ogah, kaya orang sakit aja. Bokuto ingin makan daging, biar hanya berasa seret-seret karena lidahnya tidak bisa merasa. Pokoknya Bokuto mau yang ada teksturnya.

Namun apa mau dikata, aplikasi pesan makanan cuma ada di ponsel Akaashi dan keuangan Bokuto memang sedang cekak. Konoha juga sedang pulang kampung, tidak bisa diutangi. Jadi Bokuto terpaksa menahan lapar sambil meringkuk di dalam sarung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu gerbang kontrakan dibuka, Bokuto langsung siaga. Akaashi dan Konoha tadi bilang mau pulang besok. Jangan-jangan yang datang sekretaris RT buat menagih data anak kontrakan beserta fotokopi KTP. Duh, mana KTP Bokuto masih ditahan di peminjaman komik lagi. 

_Tok tok tok._

“Bro! Bukain pintu dong!”  Bokuto mendesah lega. “Bro! Hei! Eh, mati ya? Bokuto, jangan mati! Aku panggilin Pak RT dulu buat dobrak pintu!”

Bokuto refleks melompat dari kasur, sempat jatuh terbelit sarung, kemudian membuka pintu kontrakan. Kuroo sudah di ambang gerbang sebelum diteriaki Bokuto agar kembali. Untung saja masih sempat.

“Hng, baru nggak bisa main nih.” Bokuto mengekori Kuroo yang masuk kontrakannya seperti rumah sendiri. “Kata Akaashi suruh diam-diam di rumah biar cepet sehat.”

“Ohohoho, orang bego bisa sakit ya? Baru tau.”

Bokuto rasanya ingin menyelepet. Sayang, sarungnya ketinggalan di kamar.

“Duduk depan tv sana,” Bokuto baru menyadari Kuroo membawa tentengan lain selain payung. “Aku bawa sup ayam.”

“Tumben, biasanya juga bawa cucian,” cibir Bokuto.

“Sssh, berisik.”

Bokuto berselonjor di depan tv, menyalakan benda elektronik itu lalu menggonta-ganti saluran dengan tidak niat. Sore-sore begini isinya kalau tidak sinetron ya reality show yang tidak real. Bokuto sering pening kalau lihat host-nya yang ngomelin pelapor kaya yang punya kontrakan kalau Bokuto telat bayar.

“Nih makan, terus minum obat.”

Kuroo meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam yang masih mengepul bersama secangkir teh dan satu strip obat flu. Bokuto menyeruput kuahnya sedikit, agak kebanyakan bawang putih dan merica. Ya, nggak papa lah kan katanya rezeki tidak boleh ditolak.

“Kalau nanti malam lapar, sisa supnya bisa diangetin lagi.” Kuroo mengganti saluran tv ke acara makan-makan. “Kalau butuh apa-apa wasap aja.”

Bokuto menghentikan acara menggigiti sayap ayamnya. “Kok tumben, kesambet apa?”

“Tadi Akaashi yang pesen,” Kuroo menjitak dahi Bokuto. “Makanya jangan benerin talang air pas hujan-hujan, gini kan jadinya.”

“Kalo nggak buruan dibenerin, bisa banjir ini rumah. Lagian nggak tega juga kalo adek-adek unyu kaya Akaashi yang harus hujan-hujanan naik genteng,” Bokuto menerima tisu yang dijejalkan Kuroo ke hidungnya. “Begini-begini kan Bokuto Kotarou kakak kelas teladan.”

Kuroo mendengus. “Gimana rasa supnya?”

“Kebanyakan merica jadi pedes banget,” Bokuto menyesapi tulang dengan berisik. “Tapi enak kok, beli dimana?”

Kuroo mengangkat bahu. “Titipannya Akaashi.”

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Pagi harinya Bokuto sudah segar kembali. Habis mandi, menyeruput kopi di teras sambil menunggu Akaashi. Sang adik kelas sedang mencari sarapan lontong sayur di warung makan Bang Ukai.

Bokuto buru-buru membukakan gerbang ketika melihat skupi Akaashi mendekat. Akaashi tersenyum sekilas sambil memasuki pekarangan. Bahkan saking sehatnya Bokuto bisa mencium wangi kuah santan dari bungkusan di cantolan motor  Akaashi.

“Akaashi!”

Adik kelas manis itu diam saja ketika Bokuto memeluknya sambil mendusel sedikit. Tidak bakal takut dikira homo karena orang-orang sekampung sudah tahu kalau Bokuto lebih sering main layangan dengan anak-anak mereka daripada bawa pacar ke kontrakan. Casingnya saja yang dewasa, isinya masih bocah.

“Kak Bokuto sudah sehat betulan?”

 “Iya dong!” hidung Bokuto kembang kempis.”Kan sudah makan sop kebanyakan merica dari Akaashi kemarin.”

“Sup?” alis Akaashi bertaut. “Kan aku masakin Kak Bokuto bubur sebelum berangkat ngospek bukan sup.”

“Loh, Kuroo kemaren bilang titipannya Akaashi?”

Dahi Akaashi makin mengkerut, Bokuto jadi ikut bingung. Akaashi kemudian merogoh ponselnya yang berbunyi dari saku jaket. Diutak-atik sebentar lalu perlahan kerutan di dahi Akaashi menghilang.

“Kak Bokuto nggak sakit perut habis makan supnya?” Bokuto menggeleng pelan. “Syukur deh, kata Kenma yang bikin supnya itu Kak Kuroo.”

_Eh?_

 

 

23.02

14.02.18

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena tulisannya berantakan dan ini pertama kalinya aku memakai Indonesian!AU yang berusaha ku-lawak-kan. Semoga kamu menyukainya.  
> Baik-baik di sana, jaga kesehatan dan stay safe karena cuaca begitu tidak waras akhir-akhir ini.  
> Dan untuk siapapun yang membaca fanfiksi ini, semoga kalian sehat selalu dan diberi kehangatan seperti sup ayam kebanyakan merica buatan Kuroo.  
> Jangan lupa bahagia ^^


End file.
